Aceptación VI Pretendiente
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así pese a las referencias que pueden encontrar. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

CAPITULO 6: PRETENDIENTE.

Sasuke x Shikamaru

Sasuke Uchiha, era el típico hermano menor... Era el bebé de la familia Uchiha; Itachi Uchiha, era el hermano mayor, el protector, el ambicioso, el buen hombre de la casa, el responsable, el inteligente... Itachi Uchiha, era el genio del Clan Uchiha... Y por muy genio que se denominara, le dijeran y admirasen por ello, Itachi Uchiha, no comprendía a su pequeño y tonto hermano menor... No entendía su amor.

Sai Uchiha, era el típico sándwich, el que Addler describiera en su teoría de rol familiar: Sai Uchiha, tenía sueños recurrentes en donde corría tras de sus objetos favoritos y jamás los alcanzaba, sino, que por el contrario, se despertaba a la mitad de la madrugada para pedirle a Itachi que le acompañara al baño y le dejara dormir con él. Sai Uchiha, se empleaba para superar a Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de no ser un genio... No le interesaba ostentar un título rimbombante en alguna empresa, sólo quería ser mejor que su hermano mayor y ser un guardaespaldas y protector buen hermano mayor para Sasuke Uchiha y aún con eso, a Sai Uchiha le costaba apoyar el amor de Sasuke.

Como buenos hermanos mayores, amaban a Sasuke... Le consentían y protegían. Sasuke jamás tuvo que lidiar con las presiones del clan Uchiha, si Sasuke quería ser perfecto, lo sería, si quería ser un desastre: Mikoto Uchiha lo permitiría... Fugaku Uchiha, todavía tenía unos problemas para dejar de consentir a su bebé de dieciséis años... Así que cuando Sasuke les dijo que quería regresar al hospital en el que había estado internado por culpa de una grave recaída pulmonar y que, francamente iba para ver a un joven que le había gustado... La familia en pleno, sólo pudieron asentir a lo que su pequeño Lune decía.

Itachi Uchiha que era el que tenía que llevarlo esta vez al hospital, aún se preguntaba cuál era el menjurje que Shikamaru Nara Lupin, le dio a su tonto hermano menor para enamorarlo.

Sasuke brin coteaba de un lado a otro en la casa, hablando de lo maravilloso que era Shikamaru, de lo inteligente que era, del hombre que era... Itachi seguía tratando de encontrar "lo hombre" en un flacucho muchacho...Si Sasuke gustaba de los hombres mayores, él podía presentarle a varios de sus compañeros que eran realmente atractivos... No porque él se haya puesto a examinarlos, sino por los muchos comentarios que despertaban... Aparte, así tenía la seguridad de poder masacrar al infeliz si se atrevía a sobrepasarse con su tonto hermano menor.

Itachi Uchiha, no entendía el amor de su hermano.

-¿No te cansas de venir? - Preguntó Shikamaru... Algo fastidiado y abrumado por la atención que le daba Sasuke. Él conocía al clan Uchiha y ciertamente, las miradas de muerte que le mandaban el par de hermanos sobre protectores, no le gustaban para nada, le reafirmaban lo que ya todos sabían: Los Uchihas son peligrosos y están locos. - Sasuke, las tareas...

-Ya las hice. Pero quería verte. La otra vez, el doctor Sparda, te sacó de mi visita para tomarte unas radiografías... No es justo Shikamaru, quiero que cuando venga, seas para mí.

-Creo que soy un tanto mayor para ti.

-Tres años no son nada.

-Sasuke... - Suspiro agotado... A él le gustaba tenderse en el suelo, o a falta de poder hacerlo, se conformaba con quedarse en su silla de ruedas en el jardín del hospital y mirar las nubes, pero, desde que Sasuke inicio a acosarlo, aquellos espacios tranquilos, se le habían terminado. - Yo, quisiera... ¿Sabes? Quiero una lata de jugo... De uva. - Mintió. Las máquinas expendedoras del hospital sólo contaban con jugos tropicales y tés, por alguna razón, el jugo de uva se había terminado. Shikamaru aprovecharía eso para poder separarse de Sasuke un poco.- ¿Podrías?

-Claro. No tardo. - Dijo feliz, dando tres brincos para irse corriendo.

Sasuke Uchiha, al ser el menor de la familia, era el consentido...si, pero de igual manera, era quién tenía mayor libertad... Sasuke sabía que de ser el hermano mayor, su padre jamás aprobaría su romance, pues tenía que encargarse de continuar la línea familiar con una bonita mujer de gran apellido... Su hijo mayor, su orgullo no podía ser homosexual, no quedaba para nada bien dicho.

De ser Sai, Sasuke conocía que tendría que competir con Itachi para conseguir las cosas y le sentaba mal saberlo, Sai e Itachi, frecuentemente peleaban la superioridad.

Sasuke por ser el menor, no tenía que encargarse de los negocios familiares, ni de cumplir expectativas... Sólo debía de dedicarse a sobrevivir como mejor se le antojara, con la independencia que le daba el hacer las cosas como quería y cuando deseara.

Y a Sasuke no le molestaba admitir que al ser el hijo menor, se gozaba de privilegios.

-¿No eres un poco duro con el pequeño? - Cuestiono Thomas - Itachi Uchiha anda bufando. Indignado porque su hermanito está de sirviente de un perezoso.

-Es demasiado problemático tratar con niños - Thomas no dijo nada, Shikamaru era un niño para él. - Al menos puedo pensar en un plan. Ocupo que no me esté preguntando tantas cosas, le interesa incluso saber el color de mis calzoncillos.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas tú? - Indagó, con Shikamaru a su lado tratando de esconderse de Sasuke. Ya luego Shikamaru alegaría que Sparda lo mandó a llamar, el galeno siempre le echaba la mano con Sasuke. - Si tanto te molesta que se interesen en ti, podrías preguntarle cosas. Es cruel no querer enamorarse, Shikamaru.

-Es muy problemático.

-Aún más problemático es que trates a un paciente como Uchiha-chibi de tonto. No tengas miedo, Uchiha-chibi no te hablaría si no le interesaras. Uchiha-chibi va en serio contigo.- Confeso. Thomas se cansaba de los avances infructuosos que Sasuke sumaba. Sasuke sólo conseguía espantar a Shikamaru.- Para empezar...¿No se te hace extraño que tu pretendiente estuviera en el hospital, Shikamaru Nara?

Shikamaru ya no siguió a su doctor. Shikamaru continuaba viendo que Thomas Sparda, no se parecía en nada a Lirio y le era imposible saber de dónde Lirio saco su encantadora personalidad.

Sparda le había dicho que padecía de miedo, cierto... En la vida se consideró guapo... Era imposible que un niño como Sasuke se fijara en él.

Desde que llegará al hospital, su vida estaba vuelta un caos. Sus padres estaban irreconocibles, su padre intentaba de hablarle pero no lo conseguía. Se quedaba a medias y le esquivaba la mirada, como si quisiera disculparse, como si quisiera decirle que era su culpa el que fuera homosexual.

Y su madre, era una historia bastante parecida... Pero a la inversa, apenas se hablaba de él, Andrómeda rompía a llorar, a tratarle repulsivamente e insistía en no querer nada suyo en la casa, incluso le había mandado la mudanza a la casa del tío Remus.

Su vida estaba cambiando y no tenía tiempo de concentrarse ni consentir a chiquillos enamoradizos.

Sasuke luego entendería, con el tiempo, con la madurez... Ya luego...

-Aquí tienes el jugo - Shikamaru se sobresaltó. Sasuke le respiraba fuertemente para recuperar el aliento. Shikamaru lo notó empapado de sudor, con la mejillas arreboladas y sonriéndole - Perdona la tardanza, Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? - Pregunto pasmado.

-En la tienda de servicio, la del semáforo - Confeso, no viéndole el problema.

-Dame un respiro - Exhalo, sorprendido de la tenacidad de Sasuke. La ciudad se encontraba en los espantosos treinta y cinco grados, la expendedora estaba a quince minutos andando y Shikamaru juraba que Sasuke fue corriendo... Se sintió mal por el pequeño.

-El hospital no tiene jugo de uva, Shikamaru - Nara asintió como si no lo supiera.

-Podrías haberme traído otro.

-Tú querías jugo de uva, pues, jugo de uva te traje.

Remus que controlaba a Itachi a la distancia, le pedía tener paciencia, le decía a Itachi que Shikamaru no era malo, sino muy responsable... Pero que sólo tomaba responsabilidad de lo que adoraba y aún Sasuke, no era lo suficientemente valioso.

Itachi no lo soportaba, su pequeño y tonto hermano no tenía que demostrar su valía a nadie.

-No lo entiende señor Lupin -Contraatacó Itachi.- Sasuke no puede asolearse demasiado, mi hermano está enfermo. Su piel es muy sensible. Sasuke está mal. Su corazón, él...y su sobrino, bueno...voy a matarlo - Dictamino en un arranque protector.- Sólo está jugando con Sasuke.

-Déjalos que se conozcan... Shikamaru amará a tu hermano. Sasuke es un amor, imposible de resistírsele. Cualquier persona estaría juzgando a Sasuke de mosquita muerta, de rogón... Muchos ya se están burlando de él - Itachi asintió, queriendo asesinar a Shikamaru con mayor prontitud por dejar la imagen de su hermano por los suelos en el hospital.- Sasuke es un quinceañero con el romanticismo de Shakspiere en las venas, cualquiera se burla del cortejo hoy en día, ya pocos le ven como lo que es. No se trata de humillar o de forzar a una persona a complacer a otra hasta los límites insospechados, sino, de que se trata de tratar como nos gustaría que nos tratasen.

-Sasuke...¿por qué estás aquí?

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías - Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa a Shikamaru - Es porque me gustas...porque te amo, sin conocerte profundamente, sin poner apuestas a rodar en el destino... Te amó Shikamaru porque me diste la fuerza que necesitaba para vivir. No cualquiera da ese regalo.

-Perdóname, pero únicamente recuerdo a un niño asaltándome en el pasillo para que le diera mi número de celular.- Le recordó - Jamás platique antes contigo. No sabía que existías.

-Pero yo sí... El día que ingresaste, escuche el alboroto detrás de la puerta... Oí la manera en la que el doctor Sparda te defendía de tus padres - Shikamaru se sonrojo - Escapaba de las enfermeras, tenían que sedarme para poder operarme. Shikamaru, estoy muriéndome.

-Todos nos morimos de a poco, a cada segundo trascurrido, es un tiempo en que nuestras células y neuronas mueren, en que la piel deja de producir vitaminas y nuestros órganos, dejan de funcionar con la misma eficacia que con la que nacimos. Es problemático el pensar en la muerte... Es muy problemático.

-Es un proceso natural, cierto - Acepto Sasuke - ¿Y dime, si tu enfermedad, si tu precaria condición ha sido impuesta? - Shikamaru no le interrumpió, tuvo la sensación de que Sasuke no había contado a nadie más su condición - Me envenenaron de pequeño. Las razones aún son desconocidas... Alguien decidió que tenía que morir, alguien se cree que tiene ese juicio y esa virtud. Su fortaleza le hizo pensar que el veneno rompería mi hígado, pararía mi corazón y que no me espantaría con la sangre escurriendo de mi nariz, de los oídos, creyó que no padecería los dolores de mi corazón y pulmones luchando para no detenerse. - Shikamaru sólo pudo verlo, Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula - Le debo a esa persona el que esté viviendo en un hospital, le tengo que agradecer tener que cargar un tanque de oxígeno todos los putos días de mi vida...desde los cinco, no he podido disfrutar como cualquier infante, Shikamaru. ¿Qué clase de vida ha sido esa?

-Una agonizante y problemática vida.

-¡Correcto! Y no pensaba alargarla más. - Confeso - Si no entraba al quirófano, moriría... Pero, te vi, echo ovillo recibiendo las carisias de tu tío y diciendo que serias fuerte. ¿Por qué yo no podía tener la misma fortaleza? - Shikamaru no estaba viendo el punto de Sasuke... - Tengo a una familia genial, personas que me aman... No muchos amigos, pero Gaara es bueno - Shikamaru sufrió un escalofrío ¿Sasuke estaba refiriéndose al mismo demonio de la arena, el hermano de Naruto? ¿Cómo alguien tan tierno podía ser amigo del bastardo Gaara? - Aun así, todos ellos, no significaban nada. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta y caprichoso, que está mal que lo diga: soy Privilegiado entre los afortunados. Pero, Shikamaru, odio la vida que me ha tocado... - y Sasuke se lanzó a llorar sobre las inmóviles piernas de Shikamaru. Itachi acepto el abrazo cariñoso que Remus estaba aplicándole, a estas alturas Itachi no veía malo recibir cariño y consuelo de una persona que pasaba por su misma situación. Era difícil escuchar aquellas palabras de la persona que amabas, a la que invertiste vida misma para que pudiera respirar. Sabiendo que tu consuelo no significaba lo suficiente para atarlo a la vida- Estoy tan quieto. Atrapado. Shikamaru, estoy solo... Mamá, papá... Tampoco Sai e Itachi podrían comprenderme. Pero tú, no quiero tu comprensión, pero, verte... Sabes lo que pasa por la cabeza cuando piensas que todo ha terminado ¿Verdad?

-Si - No mentía. Cuando caía por las escaleras, un odio le invadió... Un sentimiento de aislamiento y marginación, Shikamaru no estaba seguro que fuera algo normal, pero sabía lo que Sasuke intentaba trasmitirle desesperadamente.

-Me devolviste el valor; No me quejé al sentir la jeringa separar mis vértebras... Y tampoco miedo al cerrar los ojos. En medio del asqueroso blanco, tu imagen, tú apretando las sabanas, enfrentándote a la realidad, me devolvieron las brasas de la vida. - Confeso, aun hincado a sus pies. Deleitándose con tener el rostro de Shikamaru tan cerca - Alguien muy cercano te hirió y abandonó, Shikamaru... Yo, a mí me quisieron eliminar, la diferencia la descubrí ese día; Lo que nos hace diferentes, es el motor que nos mueve, si somos capaces de asimilar las cosas, de convertir el des fortunio en valía, sobreviviremos... He decidido trasformar mi odio e ira en amor, decidí amarte... Iniciar a conocerte para amarte.

Shikamaru evito lanzar un silbido por lo bajo.

El chiquillo estaba hablando muy en serio.

Ya no le parecía que preguntarle hubiese sido una buena idea.

Sasuke era la persona más problemática que había conocido en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Tenía miedo.

Shikamaru reconocía que no estaba a la altura de los sentimientos o intenciones de Sasuke. Sasuke tampoco se merecía que le mirase o amasé por compasión.

¿De qué se preocupaba?

Primero se quejaba de no poder encontrar a una pareja y ahora, que la misma le rogaba por aceptarle, diciéndole una faena problemática más que analizada y ensayada, porque Shikamaru sabía de sobra que Sasuke tuvo que prepararse mentalmente para hablar coherencias; Se le confesaba quizá el único ser honesto que encontrase en la vida y con quien muy seguramente sería muy feliz.

Bueno...

-Se dice que la felicidad se viene en los empaques inesperados y menos apetitosos.

Dijo Shikamaru.

Sasuke sonrió por ello.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.

¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?


End file.
